


For Your Pleasure

by BonerBabes (MusicalRaven)



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/BonerBabes
Summary: Tonight, Arin gets to use Dan how he pleases, and Dan sure isn't objecting





	For Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt on tumblr and actually finished the scene eyyy

Arin liked Dan best like this. Hair wild, eyes wide and mouth open as he knelt at Arin’s feet. His hands were no doubt curled into fists on his thighs, as he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch anything tonight. Not even himself. And although Arin had offered to tie his hands, Dan had insisted on going without. He wanted to give himself completely to Arin by sheer force of will and well, Arin would be lying if that didn’t make things so much hotter.

Arin curled his fingers more snuggly in Dan’s hair, tilting his head back to meet his eye. Dan was already panting, pupils blown wide. Arin smiled, running his thumb over Dan’s cheek. He hooked his thumb into Dan’s mouth, groaning as he immediately began sucking on the digit. 

“Fuck, such a good boy tonight,” Arin said, and Dan whimpered quietly around his thumb. After a few more seconds he pulled it out, nudging his mouth back open. Dan let his tongue loll out, eyes meeting Arin’s again as he waited. Arin knew exactly what he wanted.

“Pretty little slut,” Arin said, patting his cheek. He maneuvered his cock out of his boxers, smirking as Dan’s eyes immediately fixated on it. He didn’t move, but Arin could tell he was itching to take the whole thing as quickly as possible. He tugged on his hair, making Dan whimper again, but his eyes didn’t waver.

“You want my dick, baby?” Arin cooed, sliding two of his fingers into Dan’s mouth. He nodded slightly, licking over Arin’s fingers obediently. Arin pulled them out and stroked over his cock, base to tip. He did so a few times, letting Dan’s eyes follow the movement. “I’m going to fuck your throat and you’re not going move. Dirty little sluts just take it, got it?”

Dan nodded again, quickly this time. He opened his mouth again, moving his legs to brace himself better. Arin smiled, tilting his head back again as he guided his cock to Dan’s waiting mouth. He slowly pushed inside, careful to let Dan adjust. He watched Dan’s eyes slide shut, happy to let Arin do with him as he saw fit. Arin swallowed hard. Fuck, Dan was so hot like this. He doubted he’d last long.

As soon as he breached Dan’s throat he stopped, feeling Dan swallow around the intrusion. He waited until he felt the lightest of taps against his leg, letting him know Dan was fine, before he started to move.

He started out slow, moving his hand to a better grip around Dan’s hair. He rocked forward, cock burying further down Dan’s throat. But the pure bliss on Dan’s face was intoxicating. It wasn’t long before he began to thrust faster. Harder. The sound of skin on skin filled the room, the only other sound Dan’s harsh breathing. He could see tears beginning to roll down Dan’s cheeks but he didn’t tap out. He let Arin fuck him so hard he was having trouble staying on his knees. It was amazing.

“You’re such a good boy,” Arin groaned, and Dan’s resulting moan quickly sent him over the edge. With one last thrust he was cumming hard down Dan’s throat. Dan tried his best to swallow it all but most of it escaped, bubbling out over his lips and down his chin. 

As Arin pulled out he rocked back on his heels, panting quite hard now. He lowered his eyes as Arin grabbed the nearby wash cloth, wiping himself off and tossing it back on the bed. He tucked his dick back in the boxers, eyeing Dan’s lowered head curiously. He ran his clean hand through Dan’s hair, and he could feel his body shake.

“Should I let you cum, baby?” Arin asked, smirking. “You were a good toy for me today, but I don’t know.”

Dan whimpered softly, his fists curling tight against his thighs. He could see Dan’s cock, purple and straining again his stomach and he knelt down, running his finger over the tip. Dan gasped, his shaking intensifying, but he didn’t dare move.

“Tell me what you want baby. Speak.” Arin pressed his finger against the slit, and Dan squirmed, whimpering again.

“Please,” He croaked, and Arin grinned at how wrecked he sounded. “Please, sir, please let me.” His voice hitched, hips twitching as Arin ran his finger down his shaft. “Please, please, _please_.” 

Arin ran his finger up and down his cock a few times, revealing in hearing him whimper, before taking pity on him. He licked his palm and began to jerk him off, hard and fast, and Dan was crying again, shouting as if he were in pain as his hips worked desperately up into Arin’s hand. It took less than a minute before he came, cum splattering up his stomach and his chest. He forward against Arin, who rubbed over his back saying, “You were so good, Dan. Such a good boy for me.”


End file.
